1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting previously treated hair from retreatment while, at the same time, serving as a winding rod for hair to be treated in a hair treatment procedure.
2. Prior Art
To acheive the best results in certain hair treatment procedures, it is important to segregate previously treated hair sections from those which are yet to be treated. The common permanent is a frequently used example of such a hair treatment procedure. Typically, the permanent is applied to hair consisting of a previously permanented section that has grown out from the scalp, and a new growth section, close to the scalp, which has surfaced since the previous treatment. Under present methods the hairdresser normally winds both sections of hair on a curling rod and applies the chemical solution thereon. The net effect is that the previously treated hair is over-processed, which damages the hair beyond repair and results in a dry, brittle texture. Correspondingly, the newly grown hair is barely waved.
Various hair curling devices have been suggested in the past for solving this problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,946 to Gallegos, the previously treated hair and a sheet of fluid impermeable material are wound together upon a plastic curling rod. A split sleeve of resilient polyethylene is then pressed onto the assembly of wound hair and sheet, thus sealing the wound hair from intrusion of the hair treatment materials. In this embodiment, the split sleeve acts in combination with the fluid impermeable sheet to protect the previously treated hair. The newly grown hair is then wound upon the split sleeve until the assembly is located adjacent to the scalp. An elastic cord is then stretched across the wound hair to retain it in position.
Another technique is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,345 to Riley. There, the hair section to be protected is wrapped in a fluid impermeable paper. The enclosed hair and the paper are then rolled up into a croquignole. The unrolled exposed hair section is then treated with solution. This invention provides no means for winding the hair section to be treated.
In both of the referenced patents, protection of the previously treated hair is accomplished in large part by a fluid impermeable sheet. This requires the time consuming steps of placing the outstretched hair on the sheet, and then rolling the hair in combination with the sheet. This procedure is also extremely awkward for any person rolling their own hair, in that they have to keep the hair section and sheet in alignment with one hand, while manipulating the curling rod with the other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide protection for previously treated hair without the need of a fluid impermeable sheet. A further object of the inventive apparatus is to provide such protection while simultaneously serving as a winding rod upon which the remaining untreated hair sections can be wound.